marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElectricMayhem/Marvel Redux: Avengers Vol 1 3
Mutant and Proud Script We see a news recording from a month ago. Betty Brant is reporting for Daily Bugle News in the middle of Times Square. BETTY: Mutants. The next step in human evolution. Genetic miracles. This is Betty Brant, from Daily Bugle News. Today's topic, mutants... threats, or not? Well, that depends on who you ask, but--- Suddenly, there is an explosion, and the recording stops. We cut to the actual event from a month ago, and see the Acolytes, a violent mutant supremacy gang led by the mysterious mutant known only as "Magneto", are attacking Times Square. Betty and her camera man run. BETTY: Aaaaah! Magneto's children, Wanda and Pietro, a.k.a. "Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver", begin destroying everything in sight. PIETRO: This is what we ARE! Accept us or PERISH! Pietro uses his super-speed to zoom through the crowd of running people, sending everyone flying back as he does. WANDA: We are the FUTURE! We are SUPERIOR! Wanda begins floating above the ground, and she starts firing off beams of red energy at people. Behind her, Magneto's lackeys, the morbidly obese but super-strong "Blob" and the short reptilian "Toad", jump out and join in. TOAD: You're goin' down, ya mutie-hatin' dirtbags! Toad takes his cigarette out of his mouse and jumps up into the air, landing down on top of a scared bystander. SCARED BYSTANDER: Aaaah! Help! HELP! TOAD: Hey, shut up! Yer hurtin' my ears! Toad spits out a green wad of sticky goop onto the guy's face. SCARED BYSTANDER: Aaaaugh!!! TOAD: Hahaha! I love this job, man! Behind them, Blob lifts up a running civilian and bear hugs them, squeezing them very tightly. CIVILIAN: ACK! Let me... GO... PLEASE! BLOB: No way, bud. I'm doing this for my species. You could KILL me! CIVILIAN: But... but... I won't kill you... I PROMISE! BLOB: I don't trust you. You seem very murderous to me. I'm scared of you, man! Don't make promises to me! Just leave me alone! CIVILIAN: I... URK... will... leave you alone... BLOB: No you won't. Blob squeezes harder. CIVILIAN: AAAAACK!!! Magneto uses his magnetism powers to levitate all the nearby vehicles, and then throw them into the screaming crowd, crushing several people. PEOPLE: Aaaaaah!!! Out of nowhere, several winged ants fly up and cover Toad as he jumps around, kicking people in the face. TOAD: Hey! Wha-- AAAAAH! AAAH! EW! GET 'EM OFF! GET THESE D*MN THINGS OFFA' ME! HELP! BLOB! HEEEEEELP!!! A single fire ant walks up and bites Blob. BLOB: widen AAAAAAAUUUUGGHH!!!!!! Blob drops the civilian he's crushing, and jumps around in pain as countless more fire ants crawl all over him. The civilian gets up and runs away. BLOB: AAAAH! AAAAH! GET THEM OFF OF ME! HELP! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! As Quicksilver zooms through the area, Wasp flies off and pursues him. WASP: This guy is too fast! Several ants crawl up in front of Quicksilver and pile up on top of each other, creating a huge mound of ants. Quicksilver is going too fast to stop in time, and he crashes right through the pile of ants, getting covered in them. They repeatedly bite and attack him. QUICKSILVER: No! NO! Wasp repeatedly zaps Quicksilver as he writhes around in pain. WASP: Take that! And that! And that and that and that! Magneto sees what's going on. MAGNETO: NO! You two again! YOU CANNOT STOP THIS! THE MUTANTS WILL INHERIT THE EARTH! Magneto flies away. Ant-Man (riding on a winged ant) and Wasp fly after him, but are attacked by Scarlet Witch. WASP: AAAGH! He got away! ANT-MAN: I KNOW!!! Ant-Man gets up, and turns to normal size. He turns around, only to be immediately hit by one of Scarlet Witch's energy blasts, which sends him flying off. ANT-MAN: NOOOOOoooo''oooo...'' WASP: Listen, sister, we're both female super-people... we can relate somehow... cant' we? Scarlet Witch walks up to Wasp. SCARLET WITCH: The ant. He's your husband, isn't he... WASP: Yeah... yeah... why? SCARLET WITCH: You two. I can sense something. You two are HIDING something... WASP: Are you... are you a telepath? SCARLET WITCH: Not exactly, but I can... I can understand people... but you... you're a mutant, too... WASP: You ARE a telepath... SCARLET WITCH: But he doesn't know you're one of us. Or he didn't, but... hm... tell me something... why do you stay with him? WASP: I... I don't understand... Scarlet Witch nods. SCARLET WITCH: I see how it is. WASP: What are you--- Scarlet Witch falls to the ground, being fried with electricity. SCARLET WITCH: AAAAAAAAAUUUGH!!!! Nick Fury is standing behind her, with a taser in his hand. WASP: Why did you just--- NICK FURY: We have to the catch the villains, Mrs. Pym. Today. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are locked up in the SHIELD prison-at-sea... the RAFT. They are in the same cell. A special gas is being emitted from the air vents that takes away their powers as they breathe it in. The door opens. Nick Fury enters the room. FURY: You two. QUICKSILVER: I'll KILL you as soon as I get away from these vents! FURY: In this room, the only way to your powers would be to stop breathing. And then you'd DIE. QUICKSILVER: I HATE YOU! Quicksilver gets up and jumps up to tackle Fury, but Fury presses a shock collar button, which electrocutes Quicksilver. FURY: That shock collar sure came in handy. And to think... it was only ten bucks at the pet store. Quicksilver growls at Fury. FURY: My point exactly. Anyways, you two... we need you. SCARLET WITCH: Um... for what? FURY: The Earth is being invaded. Or maybe. We don't know. It's still all confusing. But this means that humans AND mutants are in danger. And we need a team of certain people. Super-powered people. Like you two. SCARLET WITCH: Why don't you want to recruit any of the other Acolytes? FURY: Because Blob and Toad are too... you know. And Magneto is still on the run. We couldn't find him at all this past month. QUICKSILVER: We won't help you! Not at all! FURY: I know YOU won't. But... Wanda? SCARLET WITCH: Well... if I join... Pietro has to join. Fury looks at Quicksilver. FURY: Pietro, you're joining. QUICKSILVER: NO! NO! WANDA! WE CAN'T DO THIS! WE CAN'T--- SCARLET WITCH: If we help you set us free, correct? FURY: Correct. SCARLET WITCH: And you'll do your best to help mutantkind, correct? FURY: We'll see... Wanda looks at her brother, then she looks back at Fury. SCARLET WITCH: We're joining. QUICKSILVER: No! No! NO! Quicksilver gets up to attack his sister, but Fury shocks him again. QUICKSILVER: RRRRRG! STOP THAT! FURY: No. Fury shocks him a third time. QUICKSILVER: AAAARGH!!! TO BE CONTINUED. Characters *'Wanda/Scarlet Witch' *'Pietro/Quicksilver' *'Director Nick Fury' *'Hank Pym/Ant-Man' *'Janet Pym/Wasp' *'Magneto' *'Frederick "Blob" Dukes' *'Mortimer "Toad" Toynbee' *'Betty Brant' Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Redux blogs